An electrical connector assembly is known in which a pair of electrical connectors are secured on ends of respective power cables and which are to be mated and unmated. The connectors are hermaphroditic with each being identical to the other. Each has both a blade contact and a blade-receiving recess, with the recess adapted to receive the blade of the other in an assured interference fit. Each connector further includes a pair of camming bosses extending upwardly from an inwardly facing major surface of the blade contact in a direction toward the corresponding inwardly facing surface of the blade contact of the other connector during coupling or mating, and additionally includes an annular boss-receiving camming channel extending into the blade, with the camming bosses disposed along the annular camming channel at locations spaced from each other. During coupling, the connectors are first brought together in with the inwardly facing surfaces of the blade contacts opposing and in abutment with each other, and with the connectors oriented at an angle so that the camming bosses of each connector enter a portion of the camming channel of the other connector angularly spaced from the camming bosses of that connector. The connectors are then rotated into axial alignment with each other, with the blade contact end portion of each connector entering into the blade-receiving recess of the other; the blade contact end portions are axially slit widthwise thereacross permitting incremental reduction in the thickness of the blade contact end portions upon being forced into the corresponding incrementally narrower blade-receiving recesses.
It is desired to provide a tool for urging the connectors into a coupled relationship, and also to provide a tool for uncoupling the coupled connectors.
It is desired for a single tool to perform both coupling and uncoupling of the connectors of the assembly.